


Enjoy Your Tour

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Random Peter Parker Field Trip To SI Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Kinda, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Mr Harrington takes the Academic Decathlon team to Stark Industries on a field trip. Peter is not happy about this. At all. Betty and Riri are tired of Flash's shit. And Flash himself? Well, he's probably going to die.





	1. He Was Going to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note - Chapter 1 takes place chronologically after Chapter 3. It's one of those "Let's start and the end and figure out how we got there" things.

“So, if you don’t stop talking and remain quiet for the rest of this tour, I will evict you from the building.”

“Possibly through the window.”

It was a very long way down.

They smiled sharply, and he flinched, terrified. 

He was going to die.


	2. All Hell Broke Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *POV Betty Brant*

Frankly, Betty Brant wasn’t sure if she was excited, scared, or nervous for the Academic Decathlon trip to Stark Industries. Initially, when Mr Harrington announced as this year’s big event, she had been excited. But the more she thought about Flash, and Peter’s internship, and MJ’s temper, the more she realised it was probably going to be hell. 

Either way, Betty wasn’t going to miss a chance to meet her personal hero - Pepper Potts. So, she convinced her mother to sign the field trip form (easy); got in line and found a good seat on the bus (also easy); and tried to avoid Flash’s drama (less easy).

“Hey Penis,” he snapped, slapping Peter’s head from his seat in front of him, “Ready to exposed?”

“What do you mean, Flash?” Peter responded

Betty swore he had an evil glint in his eye as he spoke. She prepared for all hell to break loose.

“I mean your internship! Clearly it’s fake, and then they’ll kick you out for lying and -”

Mr Harrington cut Flash off with a loud sigh, and informed them that, “We’ve arrived at Stark Industries, please leave the bus and wait outside for the tour guide.

Flash got up loudly, swinging his backpack over his shoulder aggressively, and shoved his way to the front. There were a few grumbled complaints, but mainly people kept their mouths shut as everyone slowly made their way out. 

They only had to wait two minutes before the tour guide arrived. She was relatively tall, with dark skin and curly black hair. Her name tag read ‘Riri Williams’, and she smiled brightly as she lead them all inside.

“So, welcome Stark Industries, aka the Avengers Tower,” Riri said, “What do you think?”

The team made general sounds of excitement, and Betty joined in after a second. It seemed like the drama was over, at least for now.

Riri continued to speak, explaining the badge system as she prepared to hand them out.

“There are ten clearance levels at Stark Tower, which are numbered one through ten, as you’d expect. Levels 1 and 2 are the Visitor clearance levels, and both are white. You’ll be getting Level 1 Visitor passes today. There’s Level 3 - 5, which are lower level interns, mostly younger college students. Those ones are green, and go in a gradient from pale to emerald. Levels 6 and 7 are higher level interns, mostly the older ones, as well as a few others. I’m one of those, and we have blue badges.”

Riri showed the group her navy blue badge, and began to hand out badges. As always, Betty’s name was called first (well, technically, she was normally second, but Sally was sick).

As she returned to her place in the crowd, clipping her Level 1 ID to her sweater, she heard Flash, who appeared to be bugging Peter and his best friend Ned again.

“Bet you’re gonna get stuck with a Level 1 pass like the rest of us, huh?” he asked.

Unfortunately, he was too busy insulting Peter to notice the gold ID attached to his backpack, or the red ones attached to Ned and MJ’s. Betty did notice, and decided to put Flash in his place for once.

“Uh, Riri?” she asked, raising her hand. The other girl nodded, hair flicking in front of her face.

“What about Levels 8, 9 and 10?”

Riri’s eyes widened - she had clearly forgotten to explain those clearance levels. That gave Betty yet another reason she was glad she asked. Riri seemed really nice, and she wants this tour to go as well as possible for her.

“Well, Levels 8 and 9 are a little odd. They’re basically for anyone who needs high clearance, but isn’t an Avenger or really high up in Stark Industries. Normally, they go to the friends and family of Level 10 ID holders. Level 8 is “Spiderman Red”, and Level 9 is “Ironman Red”. Level 10 is basically Avengers only, as well as a few others. They’re gold.”

By this point, a few students had noticed the badges the three friends wore, and were staring at them in awe. Frankly, Betty was barely containing herself. Peter had Level 10 clearance?

The last badge was handed out, and Riri motioned towards the scanner that would let them into the building. It was only one of the five in the corridor, but she supposed they needed to make sure they kept track of everyone, and this was the easiest way to do it.

Riri went through first, demonstrating the scanning system, and a voice declared.

“Riri Williams. Level 7 Clearance. I assume I don’t need to inform Mr Stark or your teammates of your arrival?”

The voice seemed to be coming from some sort of speaker system. Betty wondered if it was an AI, or a person. Riri answered her question.

“That’s FRIDAY, the building AI. She’s great.”

The team accepted that explanation with only a few murmurs, and Betty stepped forward to go through the gateway.

“Elizabeth Brant. Level 1 Clearance. Enjoy your tour.”

The others followed.

“Abe Brown. Level 1 Clearance. Enjoy your tour.”

“Cindy Moon. Level 1 Clearance. Enjoy your tour.”

“Charles Murphy. Level 1 Clearance. Enjoy your tour.”

“Eugene Thompson. Level 1 Clearance.”

For some reason, FRIDAY had left of the ‘Enjoy your tour’ from Flash’s greeting. She hoped it was intentional, and not just a glitch.

Somehow, Peter, MJ and Ned were left until the end of the group, despite the fact they were going in alphabetical order.

MJ scanned her card first, and didn’t seem as confused by the system (or as scared by FRIDAY) as the others.

“Michelle “MJ” Jones. Level 8 Clearance. Hi, MJ. Enjoy your tour.”

Everyone gaped at MJ, and she smirked in response. Flash, especially, looked nervous, as he tended to get on MJ’s bad side a lot.

Ned went through next, and everyone was even more surprised by his greeting.

“Ned Leeds. Level 9 Clearance. Hi, Ned. Should I inform your colleagues of your return?”

Ned blushed as red as his ID (“Ironman Red”, apparently) and stuttered out a response.

“N-No F-F-FRIDAY. I’m fine.”

“Ok, Ned.” Betty rolled her eyes, and watched as Peter stepped forward. Unlike his friend, he seemed more resigned than anxious. And, honestly, that was probably worse.

“Peter Parker. Level 10 Clearance. Hi, Peter, how are you? Should I inform Mrs Potts or Mr Stark of your arrival?”

“I’m good, thanks FRIDAY. And you don’t need to bother them.”

“Of Course, Peter.”

There were a few raised eyebrows as they got into the elevator, but it seemed as though no one was going to mention it.

“Where are the buttons?” Cindy asked, looking at the blank elevator walls.

Riri just smiled as they began to move upwards, to their first stop - the Avengers museum.

It was very impressive, with a section about Stark Industries and one about each Avenger. Most of the class made their way over to the Spiderman case, looking at his first suit, or reading the list of fun facts. Betty moved over to the exhibit on Rescue, MJ to Black Widow’s cabinet, and Peter and Ned to Thor’s.

“Hey, Penis?” Flash called.

When Peter looked up, he continued, “Bet you don’t know any of these facts, huh? You don’t really know Spiderman.”

Peter tucked his head in further and hunched his soldiers, and Ned grabbed his shoulder reassuringly. Meanwhile, MJ glared daggers at Flash, and Betty nearly drew blood her fists were clenched so hard.

The next portion of the trip passed much the same. Flash insulted Peter, Peter didn’t respond, and everyone else tried their best not to slap one or both of them. There did, however, seem to be an increasing bond between MJ and Riri over their shared hatred of Flash and love of Peter.

After a few more stops, they found themselves at one of the lower-level intern labs. Normally, you had to be a minimum of Level 3 to enter these labs, but Riri had given the group special permission to enter.

As they walked past labs, scientists and interns poked their heads out of the doorways, calling greetings to MJ, Ned, and Peter. Clearly, they were very well liked at Stark Industries.

The Decathlon Team entered an empty lab, and Riri asked for questions. Flash, of course, raised his hand immediately.

“Yes, uh, Eugene?” the girl asked, though Flash had told her twice already not to call him that.

“Does Stark Industries accept High School students as interns? Everyone here look at least nineteen.”

“We don’t normally hire High Schoolers, no b-”

Flash cut her off, asking, “So Parker couldn’t be an intern then?”

“I wasn’t finished,” she snapped, “We don’t  _ normally  _ accept anyone who isn’t attending college, but we do have five High School interns, including myself, as well as a few teens who otherwise work with the Avengers or other High Level Staff.” 

Riri smiled pointedly at Flash, glaring bloody murder as she did.

“Is Pe- Parker one of those people?”

“Yes, in fact, he works as Mr Stark’s personal assistant.”

Before anyone could get another word in, the girl continued, “Would anyone like to see my lab?”

Actual cheers started up from the group, and everyone forgot the issue of Peter’s internship for the excitement of seeing a high level research and development lad at THE Stark Industries. Betty rolled her eyes.

The lab was incredibly cluttered. Pencils, papers, and various scraps of metal littered every available surface. A small robot opened the door.

Noticing Betty’s confused look, Riri explained, “That’s Dorian. As in Door-EN? And the other bot is Sharp-A. Like from High School Musical?”

They laughed at that, though the lab was still rather intimidating. It was only then that she noticed two other teens working at the lab tables, and two more sitting at the long row of computers at the back. The two working at the tables - two tall boys, one with neat blonde hair and one with messy brown - looked up, and the brunette waved and walked over.

“Hey, guys! I’m Harley Keener, and I’m an engineering intern.”

Betty’s teammates looked at him in confusion. An engineering intern?

“Most of the interns are specialised by what we study. I’m an engineer. I work on the Iron Man suits and stuff.” He waved at a two helmets sitting on the table. One was red-and-gold, and one was silver-and-purple.

The blonde haired boy looked up again, glancing at Harley. He nodded slightly.

“I’m Brian. Baddock. Also engineering. Hey.”

“Cathy Webster,” said the girl sat at the computer, not looking up at them.

“Kate Bishop. Hi, guys.” The last teen waved.

Flash seemed to scoff at the two girls, clearly assuming they weren’t very smart.

“That’s all of us. We us to be six, but Til.. nevermind that. Feel free to look around the lab,” Riri said.

Everyone dispersed, with Peter, MJ and Ned immediately going to talk to Harley, and Flash fiddling with what appeared to be a web shooter. Betty walked over to the two girls - Kate and Cathy - at the back.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully, “Kate and Cathy right?”

“That’s us,” Kate responded.

The sharp faced brunette seemed to be the more talkative of the two. She smiled brightly and held out a hand to Betty, who took it with an equally bright smile.

“I’m Betty Brant. What are you interning in?”

“I’m studying business and public relations, but I hang out here a lot.”

“Computer science, obviously,” Cathy waved at her computers.

Before they could talk anymore, Flash’s voice cut over the buzz of conversation.

“Hey Penis? Did you bribe him or what?”

At once, all four of the interns turn their heads towards Flash. Kate looked like she was about to pull out a weapon.

“What did you just call him, dumbass?” Cathy snapped coldly.

Flash flinched slightly, then his anger flared up stronger than ever.

“That doesn’t matter. Won’t you finally admit that you don’t really work here, and you’re just bribing them?” he said to Peter.

If looks could kill, Flash would be dead a thousand times over.

“Well, Eugene was it?” Harley started, and Betty took a step back, “Peter does in fact work here. He built Sharp-A, he designed Hawkeye’s explosive arrows, and he helped create Spiderman’s latest suit. Peter also works as Tony Stark’s personal assistant and practically single handedly keeps this company together. He, as well as MJ and Ned, is one of the most valued Stark Industries employees. He’s also ten times smarter, kinder, and all around better than you. So back off.”

Before Flash could retaliate, FRIDAY’s calm voice came over the speakers.

“Mrs Potts has selected Midtown Science and Technology to come upstairs to the Conference Room for a special Q&A meet-and-greet with some of the Avengers. Please make your way to floor 98 as soon as you can.”

Riri smirked. All hell was about to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to anyone who recognized all the interns in Riri's lab!  
> And, yes, they are acting as superheroes/ are becoming superheroes at this point. That's part of the reason for their internship at SI.  
> For those interested:  
> Riri Williams - Ironheart  
> Harley Keener - Acting as Ironlad  
> Brian Baddock - Captain Britain  
> Cathy Webster - Free Spirit  
> Kate Bishop - Hawkeye  
> And "Til" is Tilda Johnson - Nightshade. 
> 
> (also Door-EN opens doors, and Sharp-A is a pencil sharpener)


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *POV Riri Williams*

As the elevator rose slowly to the 98th floor, Riri Williams couldn’t help but smile. All of Peter’s classmates were chattering excitedly, probably expecting to meet Pepper Potts, and maybe Iron Man. Little did they know, they were going to meet all of the Avengers. It was going to be brilliant.

“This is floor 98!” she said, “I’ve never actual been up here, but because of Peter’s Level 10 clearance, we’re all allowed up.”

They walked in to the conference room, which was entirely empty. The students looked around, confused, at the table, chairs, and blank walls. Or, well, most of them did. Peter, Ned, and MJ, as well as a student Riri remembers is Betty Brant, were all just waiting. Clearly the Avengers had some kind of grand entrance planned.

Clint Barton dropped from the ceiling.

The crowd gasped, and one girl, Cindy Moon, screamed.

Clint grinned at them, and waved.

“Hey! Sorry, but it’ll be a few minutes before everyone else arrives. Feel free to sit down and make yourselves comfortable.”

With that, he walked over to Peter, ruffling his hair with one hand, and started up a conversation with him. They moved to take their seats. Flash Thompson shoved his way right up to the front.

They waited for a few minutes - just enough time for everyone to calm down - and just as Riri had been about to tell everyone the other Avengers probably weren’t going to arrive, Wanda, Pepper, Tony, Vision, and every other Avenger that could fly landed on the balcony. Cap slammed the door from the hallway open, and soon every Avenger (except Spiderman, of course) found themselves inside the Conference Room.

Tony practically had to scream to get the chattering students to go silent, but once he did, they all gave him their complete attention. He had a way of drawing people’s eyes to him.

“So, hi, uh…” he started, then looked at Pepper, confused. She whispered something in his ear.

“Midtown Science and Technology!” he continued triumphantly.

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped forward, smiling.

“We thought, since you’ve got some very special people in your class, we’d give you guys a chance to meet us, ask questions, and all that sh-crap”.

He barely kept himself from swearing, but that near save didn’t stop the others, even Bucky, yelling all at once.

“LANGUAGE!”

The other teens looked thoroughly confused, and none of them moved until Natasha waved an impatient hand for questions. Cindy (the girl who had screamed earlier) was surprisingly the first to raise her hand. Tony pointed at her with a grin.

“Are those rumors about Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye and Spiderman look-alikes true? And if so, are you working with them?”

Thor answered this question, voice booming, and Loki sighed loudly from his place behind his brother.

“Some are true - no Spiderlings, however, and no one can match me!” The God laughed.

Riri thought she heard Cindy murmur something about 'Silk' being a cool Spiderman inspired superhero name.

Several more questions went by, asking about the lives and work of the Avengers, and Riri noticed those who answered the questions - mainly Steve, Wanda, Thor, Bruce, and Vision - were incredibly careful when it came to discussing Spiderman, about whom many questions were asked.

After a while, Betty Brant raised her hand, and Tony simply smiled at her to let her know she could speak.

“Are there likely to be any openings for High School Internship spots anytime soon?” she asked.

“Actually, yes, that’s part of the reason we brought you here today - three Midtown students are be considered, as well as the three who already work here. But you have to be very special to get an internship,” Pepper responded, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Most of the class nodded, but Eugene Thompson seemed to be struggling to contain his anger. It only took two more questions before he blew, speaking out of turn.

“Why did you choose Parker for an internship here? He’s not that special!” he said bitterly.

Tony, who had been mostly silent, responded immediately, tone sharp.

“ _Peter_ is an intern here because he is highly intelligent, kind, and innovative. Not only that, he works incredibly well in teams, and offers a new perspective to many of the problems we address with our technology at Stark Industries. He is also a personal friend of Spiderman,” he stopped for a breath, “Don’t act like you’re anything special. Your name’s Eugene, right? Well, I can tell you right now that we never even considered you for a place here.”

Riri knew that was a lie - Eugene had been a candidate - but she supposed it wasn’t that far off. After all, he certainly wasn’t getting the position after this ridiculous stunt. He’d barely been considered in the first place, after what Eugene had done to Peter, but his good grades kept him in the running. Revenge _was_ a dish best served cold, she thought.

And, it looked like they were about to get their revenge. Steve turned to Flash with a vicious smile on his face.

“And we don’t tolerate bullying. So you wouldn’t have got in, anyways. We don’t accept it from guests, either, actually.”

Natasha continued on from her friend’s statement with a cold stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic, so let me know if y'all would be interested in more stories set in the world it creates!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
